Known Stranger
by namiko-chan
Summary: Two years has passed since their last mission, the gang has another mission, a girl? Kurama knows her? What's she to him? Find out and read
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this is my first fanfiction so please bear with me. Remenber I am able to switch the story to your interest so review after you finish reading. Thanks ^-^  
  
Known Stranger  
  
Chapter 1: The delivery  
  
" Koenma, Sir, here is the report you asked for " said an ogre entering the office.  
  
" Ah, yes give me that " said Koenma while snatching the file from the ogre.  
  
" You're dismissed, oh and bring me my snack I'm hungry "  
  
" Yes, Sir " with that the ogre left.  
  
" Lets see now, hmm yes, I see oh that's bad " Koenma jumped out of his seat. He yelled "Get me Hiei now !" Within seconds, the demon Hiei came. " What do you want? " said Hiei in his uncaring tone.  
  
" Hiei, give this file and letter to Yuseke, I would give it to Botan but she is not here. Go find Kurama and head to Yuseke's both of you and wait for instructions." Koenma said rapidly.  
  
" Keh, fine give me that" Hiei took the file and letter. he thought ' What am I a dog to be waiting for instruction. I wonder what's so important '  
  
*----------------------- *------------------------------*------------------- ----*  
  
"Yuseke Urameshi, you better keep studying or you won't even finish High Scool.I heped you pass the entry exam and you better finish what I helped you with" said a very pissed off Keiko.  
  
"Fine but don't get pissed off. I'll do what I can, so chill " said Yusuke. But Keiko was far from done.  
  
"Yuseke I mean it start taking yor education seriously or do you want to be a slaker all your life. You can't just fight for money..."  
  
"Oh yes I can ever heard of boxing, kickboxibg or..."  
  
" That's not the point I helped you get to high school so come on finish at least high school Yusuke. At least show up more often" Kieko finally gave up  
  
" Alright I'll try harder I will promise" Yusuke said while lifting his hand up closing one eye and grining.  
  
Keiko smiled and thought ' Yeah right. Well at least he'll try this time '  
  
Keiko signed taking Yusuke's hand and pulling she said " Come on we better go home, I think I left a book in your house "  
  
" Fine lets go " said Yusuke following his girlfriend.  
  
After a 15 minute walk Yusuke and Keiko were greeted by Kurama and Hiei.  
  
Author's note Well that's it please review. And remenber review. ^_^  
  
Namiko-chan 


	2. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH just my characters.  
  
-----------------*---------------------------*----------------------------- *--------------- All of them entered Yuseke's home.  
  
After they were inside Hiei spoke " Koenma sends this, he told me to bring Kurama here and stay to wait for your instrustions."  
  
Hiei gave Yusuke the letter and the file.  
  
"Great what does the King of diapers want now a bottle of hot milk or a diaper change. (sign) Let's see" Yusuke said openning the letter, during this Keiko took the file looking at it.  
  
Yusuke read " 'Yusuke this is your assigment so listen and listen good. Mimiru Nishimura, age 15, will arrive in the airport tomorrow. You, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara (Dunno how to spell it if told it would help ^-^ ) will pick her up. She will be with her godmother, she has no living relatives. The girl is either extremely shy or just doesn't like talking, so don't bug her that much. She's lived in various parts of the world for the past 8 years of her life, because she's been followed by many demons in search of her powers, which is unknown. She doesn't know of her potential just yet. Your mission will be explained more once you have her. Luna, godmother of the girl will know who you are, she requested for you to help her goddaugther. Good luck.' that doesn't say much"  
  
"Yuseke her file says" said Keiko read outloud the file  
  
" 'Full name: Mimiru Y. Nishimura Kitayama  
  
Age: 16  
  
D.O.B: March 6, 1987  
  
Residence: China, Italy, England, Madrid, Argentina, Mexico, USA five different  
  
states, Canada, France, Australia and Brasil  
  
P.O.B: Japan  
  
Height: 5'5 ( she's taller then me !-! )  
  
Hair Color: Dark Green (I've seen weirder)  
  
Eye Color: Honey Brown  
  
Parents: Tsuneo Nishimura and Sayoko Kitayama { Dead }  
  
Siblings: Hioga N. Nishimura Kitayama { Dead }  
  
Forms of Fighting: Studied Ninjitsu, Ju jitsu, Caporea ( think it's written like this don't really  
  
know. Caporea is a Brasilian form of fighting ), Karate, she's also learned other arts  
  
of fighting that currently are not know to us.  
  
Trademarks: Always wears Dark Green coat, khaki color pants, black boot and gloves.  
  
She doesn't talk much, she's intellegent, a looner doesn't have much friends. She  
  
doesn't care what other people say but likes to help.  
  
Other information is not known by the Spirit World ' "  
  
Keiko looked at the other sheet behind " Here's her photograph "  
  
She gave it to Yuseke who mumbled "cute" he then gave it to Hiei who just raised his eyebrow, Hiei gave it to Kurama. Kurama stayed looking at her, examing her he asked " What's her name? "  
  
" Ah ... it's Mimiru Nishimura " Yuseke said looking at the file.  
  
" Why you ask? " said Hiei  
  
Not hearing Hiei's question Kurama mumbled " Mimiru? "  
  
Turning his attention to Kurama, Yuseke asked " You know her Kurama? "  
  
" I don't think it's her but her hair, eyes, and name are the same " said Kurama not taking his eyes from the picture, looking at it more carefully.  
  
" Where do you know her from "asked Yuseke getting curious  
  
" If it's her, she was my neighbor about 10 years ago. She was 6 when we met but then she move when she was about 8, so I haven't seen her in 8 years "  
  
" Maybe it is her it all adds up " said Keiko  
  
" Maybe " said Kurama " It's like a dream I haven't seen her or her brother in years, they use to invite me over to play, I resisted at first but she came over one day and dragged me over she said it's not fair for me not to have friends to play with, I told her I didn't want any. I made her cry, she said that everyone should have friends to be with, when she stopped crying and dragged me over and we started to play " Kurama said looking at the photograph. " She wasn't very good at socializing so she only had her family and me. She was always scared of hurting others so she never spoke only when told in class or with others that weren't her family or mine. It's not that hard to believe it not her but to lose her family like that and not have anyone to talk to most be hard for her. I still remember the words she said the first time we met, I wonder if she remember as well." Kurama said sadly " Why would demons want her for? Is she the girl I know? If so has she changed "  
  
Everyone was silent for a while.  
  
" So we meet at the airport tomorrow at 1:25PM alright, I have to tell the idiot Kurabawa "  
  
Hiei and Kurama nodded, leaving their seperate ways. *______________________*________________________*______________________  
  
As told they all met one the airport, they all seperated to look for Mimiru. Kurama start to remember the young girl  
  
--- Flashback---- " Kurama were are you that's not fair. Why can't I find you? " shouted a little girl.  
  
" Sis, that's the point of hide-and-seek, he hides and you seek like you found me."  
  
" But " the girl said sadly, within seconds her mood change and said " that's a stupid rule and I CAN find him any ways "  
  
The little girl looked around and then looked up and said " Found you! now get off the tree, Kurama "  
  
A little Kurama jumped from the tree, raising his eyebrow he said " How did you know I was there? "  
  
" I knew because that's you favorite tree and I remember you saying that's was a good hiding place remeber Silly "  
  
" Creepy " said the older brother  
  
" Not it's not Hioga " said the little girl  
  
" Oh yes it is Mimiru" said Hioga  
  
" No it isn't " said Mimiru  
  
" Let's play something else " Suggested Kurama  
  
" Ok how about Soccer " said Hioga  
  
" Okay " exclaimed Mimiru  
  
Kurama only nodded  
  
------End of Flashback----------  
  
Kurama bump into somebody, making her fall back  
  
" sorrysorrysorry " she kept saying. Bending down to help her up Kurama recognized her.  
  
**______________**_________________________**________________________  
  
" Luna I can't belive you have so much stuff. You said you weren't going to stay with me " said a young girl with honey eyes carring one backpack, two large roller bags and one larger one placed in her shoulder.  
  
" I told you I have something for your there " said a woman with light brown hair and grey eyes only carring one bag.  
  
" Luna I doubt you're so generous to give me all of this" said the girl  
  
" You're right again Mimiru it's just on the backpack and on one of the roller bags " said Luna  
  
" Oookay " said Mimiru ' Last time I was here was 8 years ago. Wow it hasn't changed much at least the airport ' she thought looking around ' I wonder if Kurama has changed ( you'll find out later how she knows his name ^-^ ) is he the same will I see him again. Does he remember me, hope he does ( sign ) '  
  
" The girl's daydreaming again typical " Luna said getting Mimiru out of the trans  
  
" Who are you to speak sleepy head, I' the one that has to wake you up. I'm glad you send Ame to a boarding school or the poor girl would be late for school wish you send me with her " said Mimiru  
  
" You know I couldn't Mimiru " said Luna sadly  
  
" Yes but I don't know why so enlighten me great one " said Mimiru not wanting to look at Luna  
  
" I only got along with your daughter after my family were killed "  
  
" Mimiru I told you to take off that coat " said Luna  
  
' Trying to change the subject again ' Mimiru thought turning to Luna with eyes that said 'Not in this life time'  
  
" Yeah I remember the Ice Queen is never hot " Luna said trying to upset Mimiru. Mimiru just grunted like a wolf hearing the nickname.  
  
" You'll scare the boys away with that thing you do " said Luna  
  
" Good hopefully they leave me alone "  
  
" Touchy, Touchy. You scared of the male species or something"  
  
" Get real Luna. I'm not afraid of men, I just don't want them to like my exterior only my interior"  
  
" I thought only ugly girls say that but here's a good looking girl saying this what has the world come to" Luna said  
  
" You're so mean and so so .... argh impossible " said Mimiru looking at Luna in the face while walking backwards  
  
" But I remember your so dense you would know when a guy likes you for you if hit you on the face 20 times." said looking at Mimiru  
  
" You know what forget it" Mimiru said while turning and bumping into someone. Not able to keep her balence because of the bags she fell.  
  
' I'm so stupid' she thought while apoligizing thousands of times. She wasn't able to see him because the bag she carried on her shoulder blocked her view, she knew its was a man because he said politely "it's okay it was my fault, I wasn't looking were I was going "  
  
She felt the man lift the bag from her face  
  
" Damn Luna what's in there brick? " said Mimiru to Luna not looking at the man she opened her eyes. She looked at the green eyes of the man she heard him say silently  
  
" Mimiru? "  
  
Mimiru looked at him for a while, her eyes widen " Kurama?"  
  
Author's note  
  
Sorry for any errors but I don't have spell check. What you think long enough or if you want it longer just ask. Questions coments or suggestions press the button to your left.  
  
~~namiko-chan~~~~ 


	3. Reunion

Hey sorry for delays you know SAT prep, regents, finals and figuring out what you want to do in life can really get to you, I've being in stess for a long time it's a miracle I got free time. -_- That is how I felt for days, you know being kipped and not being able to graduate with your friends you knew since kindergarden suck so much.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any anime !_!. I don't know who owned them but they own it not me.  
  
Meanings of the signs ( Isn't this called the legend right ? )  
  
" Someone is speaking "  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
'telepath thingy'  
  
Flashbacks  
  
*********** change of scene*************  
  
~~~~~~~~~elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On to the story ...  
  
Last time ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ " But I remember your so dense you would know when a guy likes you for you if hit you on the face 20 times." said looking at Mimiru  
  
" You know what forget it" Mimiru said while turning and bumping into someone. Not able to keep her balence because of the bags she fell.  
  
' I'm so stupid' she thought while apoligizing thousands of times. She wasn't able to see him because the bag she carried on her shoulder blocked her view, she knew its was a man because he said politely "it's okay it was my fault, I wasn't looking were I was going "  
  
She felt the man lift the bag from her face  
  
" Damn Luna what's in there brick? " said Mimiru to Luna not looking at the man she opened her eyes. She looked at the green eyes of the man she heard him say silently  
  
" Mimiru? "  
  
Mimiru looked at him for a while, her eyes widen " Kurama?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'OMG, OMG,OMG,OMG. It's Kurama but his older and cuter and ... wait what am I thinking! It's Kurama for goodness sake, my childhood friend! Not my childhood sweetheart or anything like that! I must be dreaming, I mean what's the possibility that this is him. Baka!!! he said your name and what are you doing talk. Talk what do I tell him * hi Kurama long time no see * I don't even know if his the same since I last saw him. BAKA !! what difference does it make talk you moron, talk say something. Kay' Mimiru looked up and said " um, ah...'' 'great genius' Mimiru's eyes widen at her answer and quickly said ''Kuramalongtimenosee"  
  
" What? " Kurama asked not moving from his position.  
  
"ah..." Mimiru smiled nervously and looked down saying " Long time no see,ah... right "  
  
" OMG, did Mimiru just acted stupid for a second " Luna said from behind  
  
Mimiru looked up and turned narrowing her eyes " I don't what to hear it Luna "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~With Yuseke and the rest of the guys ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Let's go find Kurama, maybe he found her " Yuseke said while looking up  
  
" Yeah maybe he found her " Kuwabara said stopping suddenly making Yuseke bump into him.  
  
Hiei stopped and said " Now what another girl" 'To think this bastard would at least be loyal to my sister'  
  
" Guys, I think the fox has found his prey" Kuwabara said  
  
" What are you talking about, stupid ? " Yuseke asked looking infront of him. He saw Kurama kneeing infront of a dark-green hair girl, who currently was on her back bags all around her. " oh, so he has "  
  
They saw that the girl turned around and said something to a woman holding a single backpack. The hazel-eyed girl saw them approuch them, she sat up and backaway a little,only to bump to Kurama, who lost his balance making them fall back. Seeing their friend and the girl blush, Yuseke, Kuwabara and even Hiei laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to Kurama & Mimiru ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Chill Mimiru don't go all crazy on me, it's just that I've never heard of you not being able to answer quickly or heard you that nervous. " Luna said while smiling  
  
Mimiru looked behind seeing three guys come, she saw them look at her specially the orange haired guy who looked at her in a weird way. Trusting herself she sat up and backaway thinking ' I don't like the way he's looking at me, maybe I should just back up a little. Were it's safe.' Mimiru soon found herself on top of Kurama, her head was on his chest. Mimiru tensed up and started to blush, she heard Kurama's heart beat harder. She quickly got off only to see Luna laugh like a crazy woman.  
  
Luna pointed at her and said " You (laugh) should've (laugh) seen your (laugh) face it was (laugh) priceless (laugh) I saw (laugh) 40 different (laugh) shades of red. "  
  
Luna then went on her knees laughing recieving strange stares. Mimiru narrowed her eyes and said " How mature Luna laughing when I bump into someone..."  
  
Not able to contain her laughter Mimiru started laughing, she soon joined Luna on the floor except she was rolling on the floor holding her sides.Luna then stopped and said " Your a very strange girl, your laughing at your self"  
  
" So it's better than (laugh) letting you laugh at (laugh) me" Mimiru said while calming down. After she stopped she saw that Kurama was up and was approuching them, there's were she saw the three guys call Kurama's name  
  
" Kurama you found her " said a dark hair guy  
  
"Yes it appears I did, Yuseke" Kurama said in a nervous voice  
  
The oranged haired guy approuched Mimiru and said " Hey baby need a hand "  
  
Mimiru just raised her eyebrow turned around and got up not saying a word  
  
" That was cold " Kuwabara said  
  
" Get use to it boy she's the Ice Queen" Luna said  
  
Mimiru turned around showing no emotion and lifted her head with pride  
  
" But just a minute ago she was laughing" Kuwabara said in disbelief  
  
" She's a strange one, one minute she shows some kind of emotion and acts like a little kid then the next, she shows no emotion and shows a high level of maturity" Luna said while closing her eyes thinking ' what I put up with '  
  
" You don't put up with anything since your hardly ever there with me" Mimiru said with anoyance  
  
" How did you hear that ? " asked a confused Luna  
  
" You said it, baka. Last time I heard I wasn't death." Mimiru said picking up the five bags  
  
" But..." Kuwabara was about to say something when Luna slapped her hand on his mouth and said " Your completely right "  
  
" Keh, whatever let's go " Mimiru said ' I don't care if that's Kurama I don't need him I don't need anyone, I've survived one year without him and 7 with out my family or him. I don't even remember them. Don't lie to yourself Shut up I don't need this right now '  
  
" What do you mean let's go you're staying with them " Luna stated  
  
" Why? You usually just dump me off in a hotel or apartment for days and then you come, wake up late then tell me again in months that we are leaving or who knows were. Why are you letting me stay with someone, if your just going to take me away"  
  
Hearing this Kurama turned to look at Mimiru who hidden her face with her bangs. " It's not like I'm staying anywhere I'll be surprise if I stay here for more than a year or year and a half. "  
  
Kurama turned to Luna and said " You actually leave her be herself, is there something wrong with you" ' Zip it Kurama, she won't understand even if I told her why we move so much, nor will you ' Kurame widen his eyes thinking 'telepath' seeing Luna nod  
  
" That's were you're wrong Mimi you're going to stay here for a very long time. Ame might even goin you. Last night I used your computer she send an e-mail telling me that she wanted out of the all girl school. Ame says they're making her wear a long skirt when she goes outside. You know how she is, she loves showing off for the guys" Luna said while smiling seen Mimiru turn around.  
  
" Really ..hey since when do you call me Mimi. How do I know your not lying to me about staying here longer " Mimiru said and saw Kurama approach  
  
" Well I know for a fact your staying longer because you'll be staying in my house with my mother and I." Kurama said while taking some of Mimiru's bags.  
  
" Truly? Are you lying to me? " Mimiru said showing hope, happiness, and hurt in her eyes,  
  
" Truly " Kurama whispered. Mimiru then dropped her bags and hugged him " Don't you remember what you said before, when you were leaving? "  
  
Mimiru tensed up, she tried to remember ' Why can't I remember? Why is it? Why can't I remember ? After all I most have said something important if Kurama still remembers." Mimiru buried her face on Kurama's chest.  
  
' Don't force it Kurama, she only remembers you and somethings about her childhood. She can't remember anything else not even her family she just knows she had and that you, her and her brother use to play. Any details are foreign to her. I've been in her mind, her mind is confused yet calm. I can't even get passed her first door in her mind without passing out. That is why I alway to her seemed that I slept so much. If her first door is unlocked then she'll either remember everything or reveal her hidden powers. Either way I don't like it if she remembers then she'll remember how her parents and Hioga died which can hurt her then reveal her powers in a hash way. That is why I brought her here so she won't have to remember to use that power that was forseen by Sayoko. I'll explain the rest later but keep memories low' 'Luna but isn't that keeping her memories from her' ' It's better this way, now let's go"  
  
Kurama looked down at Mimiru who was more calm hearing Yuseke, Kuwabara and Hiei argue about Kuwabara's stupidity. He sensed her sleepiness and lift her up bridal style with no efort since she wasn't heavy . Mimiru tensed up again but then she fell asleep, but that didn't stop her from protesting.  
  
"Put me down Kura(yawn)ma I could walk" Mimiru said sleepily  
  
" Don't worry about it" Kurama said noticing that her hair was brided and was hiden inside her coat. He looked at the end seeing the end of the braid.  
  
" Luna how long is Mimiru's hair " Kurama asked curiously  
  
" That's a good question, Kurama" Luna got closer and open Mimiru's coat revealing a forest green shirt and around her waist was what looked like dark-green braided hair.  
  
" She had to tide it around her waist twice so it won't drag on the floor but that didn't hide it to well did it. She hasn't cut her hair for 8 years I guess, she takes care of it though, she doesn't use sprays or gels so her hair would stay good. I takes alot of time for her to wash it but her hair is beautiful like anything I've ever seen, it grows fast too. I think in a year she has to tie it around her waist three times . Imagine, she learned how to braid her hair so fast that it takes her only 30 minutes to braid it instead of hours." Luna said while admiring Mimiru's hair.  
  
" Let's go. I'll explain your mission which will involve everyone even your other friends the girls that you all know" Luna said while carring her backpack leaving the rest to Yuseke, Kuwabara and Hiei. Kurama followed only with Mimiru and a backpack. Mimiru turned leaning against Kurama making it even more easier to carry her.  
  
Author's notes  
  
So what you think Like ^_^ or dislike !-! Just kidding! Suggestion, question or comments are welcomed Sorry for any errors I have no spell check !_! Any corrections in names will be welcomed RRRRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW PPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~namiko-chan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
P.S. CAN SOMEONE TELL ME KURAMA'S HUMAN NAME I FORGOT IT 


End file.
